


In The Back of a Dodge

by SimplyBlueiis



Series: The Taxi!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Baby's role is played by an Old Dodge, Chuck Shurley has terrible timing, M/M, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBlueiis/pseuds/SimplyBlueiis
Summary: Are Dean and Cas a "thing"? Cas isn't sure; he's not so great at reading social cues. But when his friend invites him out to watch the stars, he dares to hope that Dean feels the way he does.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Taxi!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	In The Back of a Dodge

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for underage here, but both Dean and Cas are in their late teens. There's nothing happening here that they aren't both into. They just haven't hit 18 yet. 
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, all mysteaks (hah) are my own, and I'm always happy to hear your constructive criticism and comments.

“Where are you taking me?” Castiel whined. It was late, he was tired, and he kept stumbling over hillocks because he couldn’t see a damn thing except Dean’s shoulders in front of him. Dean was using his phone’s flashlight to shine a path in front of him, but he hadn’t told Cas to bring his own. Cas felt even more awkward than usual, fumbling around in the dark and constantly tripping into Dean’s back.

Dean flashed a grin over his shoulder. “Not much further, it’s just over here.” He reached back and grabbed Castiel’s hand, and Cas’s heart set up a lively double time.

“Fine,” he grumbled, but it was fake grumbling now, and Dean knew it.

A few more minutes, and the trees opened up into a small clearing. A rusted out Dodge truck sat on rims, sinking slowly into the forest floor. Dean stopped and turned around, clearly pleased with himself.

Cas lifted an eyebrow. “I know you love cars, but you didn’t drag me all the way out here to show me some old truck, did you?”

Dean huffed and dragged Cas towards the truck bed. “Some of the guys in my cabin told me about this. And I, uh, I thought maybe…” He shone his flashlight into the bed of the Dodge. Cas could see Dean’s Batman sleeping bag laid out, a thin blanket on top. “I thought we could watch the stars a bit.”

Cas stared from the truck bed to Dean and back, heartbeat clanging like New Orleans jazz. Dean had done this for _him?_ He’d come all the way out here once already tonight? He didn’t realize he’d been standing there gawping at the truck until the other boy’s face closed up.

Dean strode over to the truck, grabbing the corner of his sleeping bag and bundling it under his arm. “Nevermind, this was stupid. We can go back.”

Finally getting with the program, Cas stepped forward. “No, wait, sorry. This is really sweet, Dean. I’d love to watch the stars with you.” He grabbed the sleeping bag, shaking it back out into the truck.

“Yeah?” A soft smile snuck across Dean’s face.

“Yeah.” Cas clambered past the tailgate into the back of the truck, reaching out his arm to pull Dean in with him. Dean flicked off his phone and the two settled back, surrounded by silent trees and the slow chirp of crickets in the grass.

Vividly aware of Dean pressed against his side from hip to shoulder, Cas lay still, watching lightning bugs dance through the trees, unsure what to say. Everything with Dean seemed so complicated, but being with him also seemed like the easiest thing in the world. Cas couldn’t figure it out. No one had ever made him feel this awkward and appreciated at the same time.

“Cas?” Dean’s head turned to face him, close enough that Cas felt his breath against his cheek. If he turned his head right now, maybe they’d have a repeat of that kiss down by the lake. If he just turned his head _right now_ –

A moment passed, and Dean stared upwards again. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Cas sighed. “Yes. I have the best costume I could find from the storage room, I have the monologue memorized, and Garth said he’d manage the guitar track for us. Are you ready?” Of course Dean was ready. Watching him put together his movements to Satan’s speech in _Paradise Lost_ was like watching an angel literally lose his wings and fall to earth. The modern dance performance was breathtaking and terrible and fit the text perfectly. Dean might not consider himself a fan of the classics, Cas thought, but he had no problem interpreting them through movement.

“I’m good. I just can’t believe that tomorrow’s it. Back to Kansas tomorrow night. You’re gonna text me though, right?” Dean actually sounded a bit anxious.

“If you want me to, of course. We could maybe Skype, too. If you wanted.”

“Yeah, man, I don’t wanna forget your face,” Dean grinned. “You gotta tell me whether you make it on to your cheer team and show me your moves.”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Just because you showed me a few things doesn’t mean that the cheer team is going to accept me, Dean.”

“We made a deal, Cas. I play nice with the theatre kids and you play nice with the dance kids. You’re way more comfortable in your body now than you were at the start of the summer,” Dean added generously.

“Well, that’s what camp is for, right?”

“’ _Performing Arts students must know the basics of every discipline in order to excel in their chosen field_.’” Both boys laughed as they recited the camp motto.

Grin still lighting up his face, Dean turned to face him again. This time, Cas held tight to his courage, and turned his face, too. Blue eyes met green, and the grin slowly vanished from Dean’s face.

“Cas… could I…? I didn’t ask last time, but –“

Cas leaned forward a half an inch and dropped his eyes to Dean’s lips. Dean leaned the rest of the way, and they were kissing, again. Dean kissed him once, twice, chaste presses that were wonderful and not enough.

Dean pulled back, leaned up on one elbow over Cas. “Is this okay?” He asked, his green gaze wide as he stared down into Cas’s face.

In response, Cas reached up and hooked his palm around Dean’s nape, pulling his face back down. The angle was better, now. He rested his right hand on the small of Dean’s back. The other teen groaned, just a little, and wet his lips before diving back down to meet Cas’s willing mouth.

Dean’s tongue slipped tentatively over the seam of Cas’s lips, and it was Cas’s turn to groan. Dean licked his way into Cas’s mouth, hot and wet and deep. Cas thrust his fingers into Dean’s hair and tugged him closer still. 

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean panted, pulling in a breath like he’d just sprinted to the lake.

Cas tugged on his short hair. “Less talking. More kissing.” He reached up and flicked his tongue over Dean’s, before dragging his teeth across that pouting lower lip. Dean reciprocated, his mouth dancing across Cas’s jaw to suck lightly on his earlobe. Cas inadvertently squeaked, his hips snapping up off the bed of the truck. Dean moaned in response, pelvis thrusting unconsciously against Cas’s hip. They both pulled back, panting breaths breaking the quiet night.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered. “I can’t help it.” He pushed his hard length against Cas’s hip again, groaning just a little at the friction. Heat exploded behind Cas’s eyes and ran the full length of his body, as if he’d been doused in hot water. He turned on his side, reaching for Dean’s belt loops to pull their hips closer together.

“More, Dean. I want more,” Cas licked and sucked at Dean’s neck, anywhere he could reach, as Dean grabbed his ass and hauled him closer. They shoved and rolled against each other, the truck bed bouncing slightly beneath them. Cas pulled Dean’s mouth back to his, but they were both too focused on rocking together to do more than pant in each other’s mouths. Dean pushed Cas onto his back. With Dean’s knees bracketing Cas’s thighs, they groaned simultaneously at the added leverage the new position provided. Finesse long gone, Cas twisted up as Dean ground down.

“Cas… I think… Oh God, I’m gonna….”

Cas moaned unintelligibly, both hands gripping Dean’s ass, dragging Dean down as he slammed up. Pleasure barreled through his system, short-circuiting his ability to access higher brain functions, like speech.

“Yeah, Cas, Jesus, oh…” Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck, one more delicious drag of his hips before he stiffened and grunted heavily.

“Oh fuck,” Cas whispered, his own pleasure cresting, popping goosebumps on his arms as he pulsed hotly in his shorts. He turned his face slightly, planting a kiss below Dean’s ear, trying to catch his breath.

“Um, guys…”

Dean and Cas both froze, post-orgasmic bliss ripped away. Chuck Shurley’s voice sounded again. “I’m just out here taking a walk, you know, uh, doing my regular trip around the grounds, making sure all the campers are in their cabins, where they’re supposed to be, at this time of night. If someone wasn’t, uh, you know, where they were supposed to be, they’d have, um, about fifteen minutes to disappear before I come back past this spot. Just, uh, letting you know.” Footsteps crunched away in the woods as the counsellor departed, and the crickets resumed their nightly serenade.

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean scrambled backwards, sitting up with a grimace.

Cas ran a hand through his long hair, sighing. “That wasn’t how I expected my first time to end,” he said drily. He sat up too, a shudder of distaste at the sticky warm feeling in his shorts.

“Here.” Dean passed him a corner of the blanket, unzipping his shorts to give himself the same treatment. Cas flushed, but wiped himself as clean as he was able.

Dean hopped out of the Dodge, folding the soiled blanket in such a way that he wouldn’t have to touch any wet spots. “So that was, uh… your first time with someone else?”

“Yes,” Cas replied shortly, fussily folding the sleeping bag and scooting off the end of the tailgate.

Dean stood silent for a moment, staring at Cas as he straightened his shirt, his shorts, anything to avoid looking at Dean.

“Cas, I’m honoured. That was really something else. I came in my pants, like – like – “

An unwilling grin spread across Cas’s face. “Like a teenage boy?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, man. Just like a teenage boy.” He leaned in and ran his hand through Cas’s hair, placing a kiss on his lips. He bundled the blanket under one arm, and reached out his other hand to Cas.

“C’mon, we’d better get going before Chuck comes back.”

Cas held tight to Dean’s hand, letting the taller teen lead the way back through the woods. “You’re aware that he was out here smoking marijuana, and not doing some sort of required camp patrol, right?”

Dean sniffed the air incredulously. “That bastard, he was!”

Cas laughed, his heart light and open.

**Author's Note:**

> As noted, I'm inspired by Harry Chapin's song, "Taxi". Here's the verse for this section: 
> 
> It was somewhere in a fairy tale  
> I used to take her home in my car  
> We learned about love in the back of the Dodge  
> The lesson hadn't gone too far


End file.
